Obtain expert assistance for the NCI International Program in the following three areas: develop an operating committee of experts to assist NCI in the evaluation and operation of the ICRDB Program; assist in examination of information needs of cancer scientists and clinicians throughout the world; and review and evaluate proposed international projects and programs and the collection and dissemination of information relating to programs and services outside the United States.